C'est difficile à dire
by MissMycroft
Summary: Ce sont les trois mots les plus difficiles à dire pour Mycroft! Courage mon vieux!


**Je n'ai pas de droits sur la série Sherlock ! Elle appartient Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss !**

 **Merci à Blue James Black pour m'avoir corrigé !**

« C'est difficile à dire »

Tard dans la soirée Mycroft faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Il avait l'air d'être préoccupé par quelque chose à tel point qu'il s'était mis à parler tout seul. L'homme n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Grégory, son partenaire, était rentré chez eux et l'observait en souriant.

« C'est quand même pas compliqué à dire, non ? Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Il suffit juste de dire...ces mots la, dit-il soufflant de désespoir. Je n'y arriverai pas. »

Mycroft s'arrêta de parler quelques instants. Grégory allait lui signaler sa présence quand son compagnon recommença à parler.

« Bon, si eux sont parvenus à le dire je dois aussi y arriver. Courage Mycroft ! »

L'inspecteur allait vraiment intervenir quand il entendit son nom. L'homme l'écouta très attentivement parler tout en restant caché.

« Greg cela fait cinq ans que l'on se connaît toi et moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as réussi à briser toutes les barrières que j'avais mis entre mes émotions et moi. Depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression que je ne l'ai contrôle plus quand tu es près de moi. »

A nouveau Mycroft marqua une pause. Grégory ne fit rien, préférant continuer à l'écouter. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où irai Mycroft. C'était rare de l'entendre parler de cette manière.

« Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Quand tu es là, mon cœur s'emballe. Des frissons me parcourent le dos. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je me dis que ce n'est pas naturel mais je commence à me sentir mal dès que je m'imagine que tu n'es plus là avec moi. »

Grégory était très touché par les paroles de Mycroft. Il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers lui. L'homme continua de parler.

« Avec toi je me sens différent. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir les plaisirs de la vie qui ne me semblaient pas important avant. J'aime me réveiller dans tes bras le matin. Grâce à toi, je peux enfin me dire que je peux rentrer tôt à la maison et qu'il y aura quelqu'un à la maison pour moi. Grégory je crois, non je suis sûr que j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie en ta personne. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés.»

A présent Grégory était tout proche de lui. Il pouvait même entendre sa respiration.

« Grégory je voulais te dire...

-Oui ? »

Mycroft poussa un des cris des plus terrifiants de toute sa vie. Son cœur avait fait un tour sur lui-même tant il avait eu peur. Pendant qu'il se remettait de ses émotions, Grégory le regardait en souriant.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps, demanda-t-il soudain soupçonneux. Tu as tout entendu ? »

Grégory hocha la tête positivement. A cette réponse Mycroft devint rouge comme une tomate. S'il avait su sa présence, jamais il ne se serait mis à parler.

« Alors Mycroft, que voulais-tu me dire ? C'était important ? Allez dis-le, s'il te plaît !

-Non, certainement pas ! »

Il allait partir mais il fut retenu par la main de son compagnon.

« S'il te plaît Mycroft, ne gâche pas ce moment en te refermant comme une huître. »

Le regard de Grégory le captivait. Il irradiait de sincérité, d'amour et d'affection. Grégory avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher. Son partenaire avait tout entendu.

Mycroft ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, et se lança.

« Grégory je voulais te dire que je... »

En les ouvrants, il vit que Grégory s'était rapproché encore plus de lui. Les deux étaient tellement proches que chacun pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre sur leur visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Mycroft s'empourpra dans ses mots.

-Je...Je...Euh... »

Grégory se mit à l'embrasser délicatement sur la bouche. Dans ce baiser, il y avait énormément d'amour. Cela permit à Mycroft de reprendre courage.

« Je t'aime Grégory Lestrade.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec cette même douceur. Grégory était si prévenant, doux, et gentil envers lui qu'il savait qu'il avait eu raison de lui dire ces mots la.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Mycroft Holmes. Laisse-moi te le prouver cette nuit… »

Grégory parla doucement, prit Mycroft par la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Fin.


End file.
